


Fell In Love In A Cop Car

by hewantstomarryharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Date Night, Ed is only mentioned, Fluff, Harry is sort of stupid and naive and infatuated, I don't even know how to tag this, It's summer, Liam is a cop, Louis is loud and listens to a lot of music, Love, M/M, Memories, More Fluff, New love, Zayn and Niall are little shits, no smut sorry, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewantstomarryharry/pseuds/hewantstomarryharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their three year anniversary, Harry takes Louis back to where it all began and they remember the night they fell in love. In the back of a cop car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell In Love In A Cop Car

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm sorry. Work inspires me, and it usually turns out to be crap. But I wrote it. So here it is. I was listening to Keith Urban's 'Cop Car' and well - this happened. It's literally 4k words of utter bullshit and I didn't edit or re-read, so please tell me if you think it's terrible. Or cool. You know. Either way.

" _But there was something bout the way the blue lights were shining, bringing out the freedom in your eyes. I was too busy watching you going wild child, to be worried about going to jail. You were thinking that running for it would make a good story, I was thinking you were crazy as hell and you were so innocent, but you were stealing my heart. I fell in love in the back of a cop car_." -[Cop Car](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJAe5miXN_Y); Keith Urban

* * *

 

 

"Hey Lou," Harry smiled to himself, looking in the full length mirror as he waited for Louis. He finished up the buttons on his black button down and shook his hair out before giving himself a cheesy thumbs up. It was their three year anniversary tonight, and Harry had something special planned. "Are you about ready to go?"

Harry heard his boyfriend's laughter from the bathroom. "Yeah, just give me a mo'."

He rolled his eyes fondly and plopped on the sofa, thinking over his plans for the night. Dinner first, then they'd walk to the surprise, and if they were lucky - well, if they _got_ lucky, which, it was Harry and Louis, so -  they'd be home by tomorrow afternoon. Maybe.

"How do I look?" Louis grinned, stepping out of the bathroom and doing a twirl. Harry whistled appreciatively, admiring how Louis' bum looked in his jeans and the thin material of his dark grey jumper that Louis practically drowned in. He had told Louis casual, and he was glad he _finally_ listened to him. Plus, it was always a bonus for Harry when Louis wore his clothes.

"You look like a million bucks, babe." Harry winked. "But as much as I love you in your clothes."

Louis rolled his eyes, never one to back away from innuendo. "Yes, yes. You love me _out_ of them even more."

Harry laughed and kissed Louis' forehead before taking his hand. "Come on, love, our night awaits."

\--

Dinner was a blast, but then again, it always was with _Louis_. Nothing was even " _just_ ". It was never _just_ dinner, or _just_ a movie, or _just_ another five minutes before they got up. Many things could be said about Louis Tomlinson, but not one person could ever say he half assed anything or was ever, even for one moment, boring.

It was a simple dinner. Some small Italian restaurant they had gone to on their first _official_ date. They had split an order of Arancini, then Harry had gotten the Chicken Parmigiana. But Louis. Sweet, sweet, child-like Louis - had gotten the same thing he'd ordered every time they visited. Of course he did. And it was spaghetti. Which he demanded he and Harry do the scene from Lady And The Tramp. "It's _tradition_ , Harry." He argued with a wink. Harry had already given in the moment Louis ordered, but he didn't need to know that.

They talked quietly as they ate, reminiscing on the past three years of their lives together. "Remember the time that Zayn came home early and we were in the kitchen-"

Harry cut him off with a laugh, his green eyes bright with amusement. "And you were still covered in whipped cream, on the counter eating an apple-"

"And you," Louis giggled. "Come out of the bathroom all," He put on his best Harry voice, " _Ready or not here I come. Literally_."

Both boys burst into laughter, Louis clutching his stomach as tears ran down his face, and Harry rolled his eyes, his own giggles echoing through their small booth. "And Zayn was like, _what. what the fuck. no. this isn't happening_ -"

Louis joined in, both of them impersonating their best friend fondly. " _My eyes_!"

Their amusement was cut off quickly once the waitress came over and asked if they'd like desert.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked over at Louis, who gave them both Harry's favorite smile - the one with the crinkles by his eyes and a mouth full of teeth. "Well, since you _insist_ ," He pinched Harry's side making the younger boy chuckle. He knew neither of them minded staying for desert. They never did.

He checked his phone quickly while Louis ordered, making sure that his plans were set and said a silent thank you when Liam had informed him that yes, it was all clear.

"What did you end up getting?" Harry questioned as Louis grinned wickedly. "You'll see."

Harry took a deep breath before shaking his head. "We're going to be in a chocolate coma, aren't we?"

Louis simply smiled.

\--

After eating the affogato, triple chocolate cake (" _On the house, boys. Consider it an anniversary present_.") and downing two steaming mugs of coffee each, they finally took off towards the night's main destination.

Louis smiled up at Harry, intertwining their fingers as he leaned a head on the taller boy's shoulder. They walked in a comfortable silence through the town streets. Louis would stop suddenly and point out something that reminded him of something they had done together, or he had done with one of the boys and Harry would chuckle and listen as Louis went into full detail over a story. "And right there, that's where Niall got piss drunk one night, and dared us all to go streaking." Louis laughed, his blue eyes shining even through the darkness. " _Still_ goes down as one of the greatest nights of my life."

Harry held a hand over his heart in mock-horror. "I'm wounded!"

Louis rolled his eyes and stood on his tip toes to place a kiss to Harry's lips. "I said _one_ , Haz. You know you're always my number one."

Harry grinned, leaning down and capturing Louis' lips with his own again. "I better be," He whispered before stopping them completely and walking Louis backwards until he was flush against the wall of some bakery.

Louis smiled up at him, his fingers brushing over Harry's cheekbones. "I love you."

Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' forehead, before pulling him into a hug. "I would hope so."

Louis rolled his eyes and hit Harry's back lightly. "That's when _you're_ supposed to say you love _me_ too, you twat."

Harry simply shrugged and pulled out of Louis' embrace, grabbing his hand again and tugging him along.

"Oi, I was expecting a proper snog there, Harold."

Harry winked. "We have time for that, and everything else later. I promise."

"Uh huh." Louis pouted. "Where are we even _going_?"

Harry shook his head. "I'll tell you when we get there."

"That's helpful, Harry."

"I know." He beamed, the two of them walking further out of town. They walked another twenty minutes before Harry finally stopped them, pulling Louis into his arms.

Louis raised an eyebrow. "Did you bring me out here to kill me, Harry?"

Harry chuckled. "Not at all, babe. Besides, you _do_ realize that your brother is a cop, yeah? He'd have my ass."

Louis rolled his eyes. "When did that ever stop us from doing something illegal?"

Harry pursed his lips to contain his grin. "Are you trying to convince me to actually kill you? Because it seems like you're already making excuses for your death."

Louis shrugged, his blue eyes bright. " _No_. I'm just _saying_. I mean, Liam could get us out of a lot of shit, if we asked."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, he could. He _has_."

"Mmhm." Louis frowned. "So are you going to tell me what we're doing _or_?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to be _romantic_ here, Lou. And you're being a pain in the ass."

Louis flicked Harry's cheek before grinning. "Can I make a joke?"

Harry sighed, already chuckling. Because any joke involving asses and Louis was sure to be good. "Go for it."

"I'll be a pain in _your_ ass later." He winked.

Harry stared at him. Blinked. Once. Twice. Three times before his lips turned up into a smirk. "You're awful."

"I know." He beamed.

"No, Lou." Harry groaned. "I mean, _that_ was awful. Worst joke you've ever told. I'm disappointed."

Louis shrugged. "Bad puns are fun though."

"But _I_ do the bad puns in this relationships. It's why you love me." He argued with a ridiculous pout.

Louis shook his head. "We've been over this, Haz. It's the curls."

"You suck."

"Yeah, well-"

" _Don't_." Harry laughed. " _Please_ don't. We all know, yes, you do. Literally. Now can I please be romantic now?"

Louis sighed, like he was doing Harry the greatest favor in the world. " _If you must_."

Harry smiled, intertwining their fingers again and tugging Louis further along until they came to a locked gate. "Do you know the night that I fell in love with you, Lou?"

Louis cocked his head to the side, his blue eyes curious as a small smile played on his lips. "No?"

Harry dropped to his knees and gestured for Louis to climb onto his back. He raised an eyebrow, but obliged.

"Climb." Harry instructed, turning around so Louis could crawl off his back and over the gate. Once he was successfully on the other side, Harry climbed up and over, grinning at Louis who still looked severely confused.

"Come on." He smiled, wrapping an arm around Louis' waist. "I'll show you."

 

+++

Three summers ago, on a balmy Friday night was when Harry realized he was in love with Louis. It was also, incidentally, the night he met Louis. But. Technicalities. Minor details really. It was the night that his best friend Zayn had finally convinced him out of his dorm and to hang out with him and his friends. Harry had put up a fight, but eventually, the promise of fun, alcohol and a guarantee nothing would go wrong won out. So that's how he found himself in an abandoned field with Zayn and his loud, blonde, Irish friend Niall, sitting in the back of Niall's pick up. So far, Zayn had lied on two accounts. It was not fun. And there was no alcohol.

Harry frowned and looked down at his phone, scrolling down his Facebook feed and finding nothing of interest. Zayn and Niall however, were laughing over something that had happened in their English Lit class while the radio played some Top 40 shit that Harry neither liked nor appreciated at the screeching volume it was being played.

He sighed, just ready to pack up and tell Zayn that while it's been fun ( _lie_ ), he needed to go home and study for the exam next week ( _also a lie_ ) when there were headlights coming at them quickly, loud music accompanying it. His eyes widened and he jumped into the back of the cab, pulling Zayn and Niall with him. He was terrified. They were going to be killed. Harry knew it. The one time he lets himself have fun, he's going to be killed.

"Harry, what the fuck-" Zayn started, but Harry cut him off, pointing towards the oncoming vehicle that was gaining on them quicker and quicker.

"Someone's here!" He yelled, green eyes wide and darting between them and the oncoming car. It was pitch black, he couldn't see what kind of car it was, but he could see that it was accelerating faster towards them.

Niall laughed, his shoulders shaking as he slapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Chill out, man. It's just Lou."

Harry bit his lip, still nervous even as the car slowed, just a bit, and eventually did a huge circle - _four_ times, dirt and grass flying around them - before parking beside them. Because. Whoever this Lou was - they were fucking _mental_. The silver Toyota Prius came to stop, _Mr. Brightside_ by The Killers spilling out through the windows before the lights and music cut off completely.

Zayn grinned, ruffling Harry's hair before stage-whispering. "You'll love Lou, Harry. He's great."

Harry gave him a look that basically said _yeah right, go fuck yourself, this guy is fucking mad. I'm going to be killed because of your ass_. And he hadn't even seen the man yet, so. Oh well, Harry was judgmental - he had a right to be. He was drug here - _against_ his will, he might add - forced to hang out with Zayn's friends and was lied to. So. Sue him.

The guy - _Lou_ \- opened his door but didn't get out. "You'd think my _dear_ friends would help since I, you know, _got the bloody alcohol for them_." And okay. Harry wasn't quite expecting his voice to be so pretty.

Zayn snorted and rolled his eyes. "Welcome home, Lou."

Niall laughed though and hopped out of the bed of the truck, going to the trunk of the Prius as it was popped open, grabbing the case of beer and bottle of whiskey. "Louis, my man, you've outdone yourself again."

Niall raised the bottle and winked at Harry and Zayn. "Louis always gets the best booze."

"Yeah, yeah Horan. I sort of have to with the way you lot drink." The voice said again. He was digging around in the center console, searching for God knows what when he finally emerged with an " _Aha_!" before getting out of the car.

And _woah_. Harry had seen pretty boys before. He has seen cute guys before. He had seen hot guys, interesting guys, beautiful guys - stunning even. But this boy - this Louis - he was all of the above, plus some. He was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans rolled up at the ankles, a pair of TOMS, with a simple white tee shirt that dipped low enough to see his collar bones and the outline of a tattooed script on his chest. Harry had to physically restrain himself from jumping out of the truck and ripping the shirt off the boy. To see what the tattoo said, of course.

"Well." Louis' gaze settled on Harry and he smirked. "What do we have here?"

Niall rolled his eyes. "Be easy on him, Tommo."

"This is Harry," Zayn explained. "My roommate."

Louis nodded slowly, his eyes raking over Harry's body, causing the taller boy to blush. "Hiya, Curly."

He stared at Harry, his smirk widening with each second he was silent. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hi, short stuff."

Louis frowned, his eyes narrowing.

"I like this one." Niall laughed, handing out beers.

Louis glared at him before returning his eyes to Harry. "I am not short."

Harry shrugged. "You are from up here."

Louis pursed his lips, his head cocked to the side as if considering. After a few long heartbeats he shrugged and grinned. "Okay, I like this one. We can keep him."

\--

Two hours later, close to two in the morning, Louis' third mix CD was in Niall's radio, because "Niall's speakers are better" and Harry was pleasantly buzzed. Half the bottle of whiskey was finished and the beer was almost completely gone. Only four bottles left. And Louis and Niall were arguing over who deserved them.

"You've had the majority!" Louis did have a point.

"I have not!" Niall argued right back.

Louis sighed, turning to Zayn. "Zayn, how many have you had?"

He shrugged and lit a cigarette. "I dunno. Four?"

"Okay." Louis turned to Harry. "Curly?"

Harry blushed, having Louis' full attention on him. "Two? Plus some of the whiskey, so I'm okay."

Louis rolled his eyes and patted his shoulder like a toddler before leaning over, his lips at Harry's ear. "Don't worry, I'm getting those beers for us." And Harry blushed, again. Tried to keep his breathing even. Again. Because not only was Louis touching him, but he wasn't moving away. Simply scooting closer and tossing his arm casually around his waist, his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"And I've had three," Louis lied. Harry had been counting, so he knew. Louis had already drank five. "So you need to share."

"We can just have one more each, Lou. It's fine." Zayn offered. "Or, you know what, I think I'm okay. So you can fight over mine."

Louis rolled his eyes and grabbed a beer from the case, handing it to Harry who accepted it with a small nod. "Okay, Harry has Zayn's, plus his. I have mine."

Niall raised an eyebrow. "Okay? And I have mine."

Louis pouted. "But I want two."

Harry offered him one of his, holding it in front of Louis. He really didn't need two. Louis just stared at Harry until the younger boy looked down, the beer going back between his legs. Apparently Louis just wanted to argue. Which was. That was fine. So long as Harry could stare openly. Which he did.

Zayn noticed and scoffed a laugh, to which Harry just flipped him off and continued to stare. He was just so. Harry didn't even have words. He'd never met someone quite like Louis. And he knew why - boys like Louis were once in a lifetime. From the beauty, the personality, the brains (because this boy was going to brain fuck all of them at least once tonight, Harry already knew), just the _everything_ really. He was infatuated already. Memorized. Possibly in love.

"Fine. You know what. Just take it. As long as I can have the rest of the whiskey." Niall rolled his eyes and threw the bottle at Louis, who caught it with a grin.

"Yeah, thanks mate, that's ace."

The three boys simply stared at Louis who shrugged and smiled innocently. _All_ of that. For what? Some things just never would make sense. And maybe Harry was just a little okay with that if it was Louis that wasn't making any sense. 

Louis excused himself to go " _take a piss, God, Zayn, get off my ass, will you_?" and Zayn and Niall looked at Harry expectantly once Louis was far enough away.

" _What_?" He whined, taking a long gulp of the beer.

"Well?" Zayn prompted.

"Well _what_?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Niall snorted. "I don't think we're getting anywhere. Speak in smaller words."

Zayn punched his arm. "I said _well_ , Niall. Jesus."

He shrugged and they both looked back at Harry.

"Oh fucking hell - he's cute, alright?" Of course, Louis chose that exact moment to come back, bouncing happily as he stopped to ruffle Harry's hair.

"Of course I'm cute, Curly. But thanks for reminding me!"

Harry groaned. Could this night get any worse?

\--

The answer was _yes_. Yes it fucking _could_. And it _did_. He had fallen asleep. Of course he did. It was _Harry_. So he had fallen asleep, and when he woke up he wasn't home. He wasn't back in his dorm room. He wasn't in Ed's room. He wasn't even in a bed.

Well.

He was curled up in a ball inside the bed of Niall's truck, Louis' mix still playing loudly. But the first thing he noticed was the flashing lights that had initially woken him up. " _Fuck_." He cursed under his breath.

Flashing lights.

Red and blue.

A fucking cop.

"Louis." He whispered, shaking the sleeping boy beside him. " _Jesus_ Louis, wake up."

He kicked Niall, who was passed out on the other side of him and pinched Zayn who was currently using Harry's stomach as a pillow.

Louis' eyes fluttered open and Harry tried not to be overwhelmed by the blueness - the red and blue lights flashing wildly only enhancing their beauty.

"What the..." He trailed off, looking over at Harry who just gave him a look like _you fucking tell me_.

"Zayn, Niall. Wake the fuck up." Louis hissed, kicking them both hard.

They finally woke up, glaring at Louis. "What the fuck, Louis?"

Louis just nodded behind them where the doors of the cop car were opening.

"Oh _fuck_." Niall breathed out, his eyes wide at the same time Zayn got up. " _Run_!"

And of course, both of them, Niall and Zayn - ran. Assholes.

Leaving Louis and Harry staring wide eyed at each other. The cops obviously didn't see a point in chasing the two idiots, instead just shaking their heads, muttering about " _stupid kids_ " before making their way over to Louis and Harry.

"Having a party?" The tall one asked.

Louis raised an eyebrow. "We were, yes. Until you so kindly ruined it."

Harry's head snapped towards Louis. Because _what the fuck_. He was getting snappy with a cop? What the fuck was this kid?

"Oh?" The shorter one asked, an amused smile on his face. " _Really now_."

Louis nodded. "Yep."

"Well, we need to see some identification, if it's all the same. This is private property, as I'm sure you're not aware." The shorter one, _Liam_ , his tag named him, held out his hand.

Harry frowned, digging around in his pockets. He didn't even _think_ to bring his stupid license with him. Because like. Zayn _promised_. No trouble.

Louis handed his over easily, yawning as if he didn't have a care in the world. They all looked at Harry expectantly and he flushed.

"I actually, uh, don't have mine on me."

The taller one, Harry couldn't see his tag, reached into his belt to get a set of cuffs. _Fucking handcuffs_. Harry's eyes widened. Those were only a good sign if he _wasn't_ on the receiving end. Which he knew he would be.

"Well come on, we'll have you two answer some questions then sit in the car while we run your names." The shorter one stated, motioning for them to get out of the truck.

Louis went easily, hopping over the edge and letting himself be put into the cuffs and pulled to the other side of the cop car. Harry watched with wide eyes as he talked easily to the cop, his face animated and he was actually _laughing_. Who _was_ this kid!?

The taller cop raised an eyebrow at Harry and he sighed, scooting out of the bed and letting himself be cuffed, his heart racing. He had never even been in trouble at school - let alone with the law. Oh God, what if he was _arrested_? What would his _mum_ say?

The cop asked the basic questions: name, age, where he's from, what he's doing here, where he lived, etc. Harry answered them all willingly, not wanting any more trouble than necessary. 

After ten minutes he was placed in the back of the car, where Louis was already sitting, singing an Arctic Monkeys song under his breath. Seriously.

"Who the fuck are you?" Harry asked, shaking his head.

Louis turned and grinned - the same grin that would eventually become his favorite, all crinkly eyes and teeth, - stretching as much as he could with the small space and his hands tied behind his back. " _I_ , my dear Curly, am Louis Tomlinson."

Harry just shook his head, _trying_ to understand how mere hours ago he was studying in his nice, safe, little bedroom listening to Bon Iver with Ed and his guitar, his cat purring underneath him - and now here he was - his best friend having ditched him, four in the morning, sitting in the back of a cop car with a crazy person. He _couldn't_.

\--

"So I take it you've been in trouble a lot?" Harry questioned, trying to make the situation any better. He always was one good with small talk.

" _What_?" Louis turned to him, as if he were appalled by such assumption. "I've never been in trouble with the law."

Harry simply raised an eyebrow. He was good at small talk, and sure, he liked this boy - but he wasn't stupid.

Louis grimaced. "Okay. _Once_ when I was like, seventeen - I stole me mum's car and went to my boyfriend's house like, two hours away. I was gone for a weekend. And she reported me."

Harry bit his lip to stop from laughing. Or screaming. Because yeah, while that sucks and is unfortunate. He just found out that Louis was _gay_. So the night hasn't been a complete waste. "That's harsh, man." He settled for, trying to keep the giddiness from his voice.

Louis shrugged. "It wasn't too bad, you know. It is what it is."

They fell into another silence, Louis' stupid CD still playing - _seriously how long was that thing_!? - this song a song that Harry knew though.

"You like Ed Sheeran?"

Louis nodded. "He's cool."

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "Yeah, he's pretty cool." His head was still spinning from the alcohol - the entire night really. He couldn't really process anything right now - let alone the fact that Louis was a fan of one of his best mates. Speaking of - he'd have to make sure to tell Ed this - surely he could get a song out of it or something. Or at least a good laugh, since everyone seemed to like to laugh at Harry's expense these days.

"Hey, do you have a light?" Louis leaned his head out of the car, looking back towards the cops. Liam sighed and simply pushed Louis' head back in and slammed the door shut.

Harry frowned. "You smoke?"

Louis laughed, leaning his head against the seat. "Nah, I just like to fuck with them."

"You know them?" Louis cocked his head to the side and studied Harry.

"The cops?"

Harry nodded.

" _Uh_ , no." Louis chuckled, turning his gaze from Harry to look out the window. "You sure to ask a lot of questions."

Harry shrugged. Maybe he _wasn't_ so good at small talk. It's just. Well. Louis made him nervous, damn it.

" _Hey_ ," Louis' eyes widened as he turned towards Harry. "I've got an idea. Do you trust me?"

Harry wanted to say no. So badly he wanted to say no. Because well. He didn't. Not really. But he _wanted_ to trust Louis. He wanted Louis to be someone that could trust him too. But. That was for a different day. So he nodded.

Louis grinned. "Brilliant."

Harry frowned. "Uh? Okay?"

Louis chuckled, scooting on the seat closer to Harry. " _Right_. So. They didn't close your door all the way, did they?"

Harry looked over and no, they did not. He shook his head and turned towards Louis, slightly blinded by his beauty under the flashing lights. It was unfair, he thought, that someone could look so heavenly and seemingly place Harry in his own personal hell.

"Let's run." Louis whispered, his blue eyes bright with excitement. His fringe was stuck to his forehead, his eyes crazed, dancing in red and blue light and fuck, he still looked too beautiful to be real. 

"What!?" Harry nearly yelled.

The cops turned towards them, still talking outside.

Louis glared and shoved Harry's shoulder with his own. "Keep it down, yeah? Fuck, man."

Harry sighed, desperately wishing he could rub his temples. "Yeah, sorry. Forgot."

"So are you in? It's the only way we can get out of here in one piece."

Harry highly doubted that - after all, they hadn't really done anything wrong besides trespassing. Still - he wanted Louis to like him, he wanted Louis to accept him, he wanted Louis. So - "Yeah, I'm in."

Louis bit his lip and smiled softly. "Really?"

Harry nodded. Because. Why the fuck not?

"Good. Ready?" Harry took a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he opened them, Louis' face was in front of his, inches away. Before he had time to react, Louis leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth. And yeah, Harry was so done for. Already so gone for this crazy boy. "Let's go."

 

+++

 

Louis smiled fondly at his boyfriend, squeezing his hand tightly as they walked through the field. It was near midnight now, and the cool summer breeze mixed perfectly with the memories, in his opinion. He remembered that night well. After they had ran - like idiots, really; all laughs and stumbling and handcuffed - they had gone back to Louis' flat and gotten each other out of the God awful metal traps and Louis had laughed his ass off at Harry's face when he told the younger boy that Liam was his brother and literally nothing would have happened because it was his parents property. So _yeah_ , maybe Harry had punched him afterwards - but it had all been worth it. He had told Harry that the entire thing had been a set up for them - Zayn and Niall's idea to get the two of them together. When Harry asked about Liam and the other cop though and their involvement, Louis had laughed. "No, _that_ was just to fuck with you, Curly."

And then Harry had punched him again before finally snogging him senseless. So overall, the night was a success in Louis' eyes. He had even thanked Liam for scaring the shit out of Harry for him. And Louis never thanked Liam for scaring people. Harry was changing him for the better even after the first night.

After that, it was, as the old folks say, _history_. History was made that day. Maybe it wasn't anything monumental that changed the world, nothing that saved lives, but it was history for Louis and Harry. And that was enough. And _maybe_ , yeah, Louis fell a little in love that night too.

"You know what?" Louis smiled softly, stopping them in the exact spot the cop car had been three years ago.

"Chicken butt?" Harry smirked. Louis rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend - a child really, most days -  and stood on his tip toes to press his lips against Harry's.

He smiled, his lips inches from the boy's who stole his heart. "I think I fell in love with you that night too."

"Yeah?" Harry asked quietly.

Louis nodded, letting Harry pull him all the way to him and swallow his 'yeah' into a kiss. Because. Yeah. Louis had definitely fallen in love that night too.

And if they pulled the blanket out of Harry's bag and made love there in the middle of the field that was most definitely not in Louis' family anymore, because that's where it all began - well then, nobody had to know. 

 

* * *

[Tumblr ](http://hewantstomarryharry.tumblr.com/)/ [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/BrookeValerio/)if y'all wanna say hi or throw rotten veggies. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again. Sorry. Feedback is always appreciated! xx


End file.
